


The Turkey

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e12 Over the Edge, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Jonathan and Jervis scowled as they focused on what little turkey with mashed potatoes they had. They turned to Lyle Bolton while he sat near a table. They trembled with rage after he devoured quite a bit of turkey.  Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Joker's Wild, Animal Act, etc.





	The Turkey

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Jonathan and Jervis scowled as they focused on what little turkey with mashed potatoes they had. They turned to Lyle Bolton while he sat near a table. They trembled with rage after he devoured quite a bit of turkey. 

''We barely get any food while Lyle Bolton eats almost everything,'' Jervis said to Jonathan. 

''I recall Lyle chaining me to my bed recently,'' Jonathan said. 

''Is Lyle going to torment us again?'' Jervis muttered. 

Jonathan glanced at Lyle another time. He began to smile. ''Lyle won't bother us for some time.'' 

Jervis smiled as Lyle slumbered. Scarce food wasn't bad.

 

THE END


End file.
